


Next of Kin

by tigragrece



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury Recovery, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Next of Kin

After Asami be released from Hospital after the big scare, Akihito just wants to spend the most time possible with Asami.

He is not used to calling him Ryuichi but right now he just wants him and be with him all the time.

He knew he needed time to heal for his injury so he asked Krishina if they could plan something.

"What do you have in plan ?" ask Krishina

"I kinda wanted to do some couple stuff," say Akihito blushing

Right now Akihito couldn't stop watching romance movies or even read romance books and he even becomes a photographer of wedding shot.

That how some days later they were in the North of Japan.

They were having one little trip around the North of Japan, enjoying the snow, walking together linking their hand.

"I would like to go at one temple and pray for us," says Akihito

Asami look at him and say nothing

"I know it's silly but I want to pray for us, that we will be forever together"

Asami kisses him and say "I know you watched stuff about wedding while I was recovering, I know how you feel. I'm not big with words, you know that because at how you waited for me to tell you I Love you"

Akihito kiss him and say "Ryuichi I know, it's okay, I just want to be forever with you and never leave you" he was crying.

He promised to be strong when Asami have wake up but he couldn't stop crying.

Then little after they were at the temple for prying, before they were living Krishina give one box at Asami and tell him "Everything is ready"

He takes the hand of Akihito and says "Let's go there, I have heard that it's was one good place to watch the sunset"

Akihito knew the place it's was one of the most romantic place, but it's was deserted he knew maybe Asami have do something about it.

While they were watching the sunset, Asami says "What will you say if I ask you to marry me? That we could have one small ceremony where Mariage is legal. Make it really official, my next of kin, my everything"

Akihito was crying and say "Yes" he kissed Asami then he tried to slap the stomatch of Asami for say "The Next of Kin"


End file.
